¿Remus enamorado?
by PetiteAnne
Summary: Un hombre lobo no debe enamorarse, y Remus lo sabe, pero inesperadamente el amor toca a su espalda...
1. Default Chapter

¿Remus enamorado?  
  
N/A: Hola, hola, hola, hola... este es el primer fic que escribí, aun antes el de mi amado Náraku, peor no me atrevía a publicarlo, ya saben falta de confianza. Pero publiqué el de Náraku, y a la gente les gustó, así que me decidía mostrar éste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Remus, por qué no Sirius? Porque es ese momento, me vino a la mente la idea de un licántropo, quienes generalmente están destinados a la soledad se enamorara... y porqué si mi Dios Sirius y San James podían tener sus novias, ¿por qué san Remus no? Así que, como ya dije, me atreví.  
  
Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen, son de la genial J.K.Rowling, pero ella y yo hemos estado hablando, y me ha dicho que mi Dios Sirius será mío algún día... ya lo verán, algún día.  
  
Remus Lupín era un chico como cualquier otro estudiante del mundo... solo que él estudiaba magia, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus mejores amigos son, James Potter, Sirius Black y Petter Pettigrew. Remus tenía un secreto que solo sabían el director del colegio, los profesores en general, la enfermera, y sus mejores amigos, ya mencionados... él era un hombre-lobo, razón que le impedía amar, por el temor a ser rechazado por las chicas cuando supieran de su problema, pero ese deseo de mantenerse sin enamorarse se le terminaría la mañana en que conoció a la chica de sus sueños. Ya iba en quinto año del colegio, y había sido nombrado prefecto de Gryffindor, la casa a la que pertenecía. Su colegio se dividía en cuatro. Caminaba por el jardín del colegio con sus colegas, cuando...  
  
---mira nada más... Remus amigo, creo que tienes competencia--- dijo Sirius mirando a las cercanías del lago. Todos miraron y vieron como una chica de cabellos del color del fuego estaba riñendo a un chico por una razón que ellos no conocían.  
  
---¿Por qué ha de ser mi competencia?--- dijo Remus algo extrañado. ---No lo sé... --- dijo James en tono pensativo tratando de contener la risa--- quizás porque... ¡ELLA ES UNA PREFECTA Y COMO TU AMA LAS REGLAS! --- gritó James de repente--- aunque debo admitir compañero, que tu no nos impides hacer de las nuestras--- ---Algún día tendré el valor para negarme a sus fechorías--- dijo Remus en un susurro.  
  
---Oigan... ---intervino Petter--- es una chica muy bonita ¿no creen?- ---tienes razón colagusano... esa chica tiene un cuerpazo--- corroboró Sirius. ---si... nunca la he visto en Gryffindor... debe ser de otra casa--- dijo James--- pero seguro que no de Slytherin... está riñendo a uno de esa casa... quizás sea de Ravenclaw... las chicas de esa casa son muy lindas... ¿tu que opinas Lunático?--- ---no lo sé... quizás si sea de Ravenclaw.. sabes que no tengo tiempo para pensar en las chicas... por mi problema---dijo un poco desanimado ---Ay amigo Remus, vamos muy mal contigo, goza la vida, ten aventuras para pasar el tiempo... los prefectos no son privados de esas cosas, ¿o sí?--- dijo Sirius en un tono de "relájate". ---no Canuto... soy yo el que se impuso esa regla... nada de chicas en toda mi vida... ni una sola.--- le respondió Remus ---pues, ¿sabes qué? La voy a llamar---dijo James. ---¿a quién?--- preguntó Sirius ---a la chica esa. Ya dejó de reñir al chico, y está sentada sola en la orilla del lago... sola--- ---no, no, por favor James, no--- rogó Petter. ---¿por qué?¿Cuál es el problema?--- ---es que.. yo no soy muy atractivo, y ella me gusta, no quiero que me vea-- - dijo casi llorando ---lo siento, amigo, pero esta vez tendré que negarme a tus peticiones--- dijo James---Sirius, si quieres hacer los honores, mi voz no es como la tuya--- ---con gusto Cornamenta compañero, Petter... --- y se volteó a su amigo--- tienes un minuto para perderte si no quieres que te vea---  
  
El chico más bajo de todos salió corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le daban.  
  
---Bien amigos... aquí voy... ---Tomó aire, y gritó---¡OYE TÚ, LA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO, VEN ACÁ UN RATO!---  
  
La chica volteó a todos lados, y enseguida vio las manos de Sirius y de James moviéndose en el aire. Se levantó y se dirigió a ellos. Tenía la capa desabrochada y se movía al viento, lo que impidió que vieran la insignia de la casa a la que pertenecía. Cuando llegó a ellos, se quedaron boquiabiertos, los tres, ahora Remus también la miraba. Su rostro era tan angelical, que llegaron a pensar que estaban soñando. Todo en ella les parecía perfecto, sus ojos eran de un color morado intenso, y sus curvas la hacían verse muy bien. Remus se levantó.  
  
---Eres prefecto por lo que veo--- dijo ella con una voz que les dio la sensación de volar ---¿eh? Si, de Gryffindor, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupín--- dijo éste un poco nervioso. ---si, y yo soy James Potter--- dijo el chico de su derecha que la veía muy interesado. ---mi nombre es Sirius Black---dijo besando su mano, lo que provocó un tono rojo en sus mejillas que le dio un vuelco al corazón de Remus--- todo un placer conocerte--- ---Lo mismo digo yo. Mi nombre es Aneth Delacroix, me pueden decir Any, y soy la prefecta de Slytherin---dijo ella en un tono de carisma.  
  
A ellos se les vino el mundo encima cuando ella dijo--- Slytherin--- y fue tanta su impresión, que en ese momento recordaron que tenían algo que hacer, o por lo menos James y Sirius, Remus no dijo nada, pero igual se fue. Cuando se sentaron todos en la mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor a contarle todo a Petter, se relajaron un poco. Petter estaba llorando de la decepción, se había enamorado de una Slytherin, y había decidido dejar de amarla.  
  
---Aún está ahí--- dijo Sirius de repente mirando por la ventana. Todos se asomaron. Allí estaba ella, pero ahora estaba rodeada de gente de Slytherin, sobre todo chicos, lo que le causó a Remus un extraño dolor.  
  
En la noche se fueron todos a dormir muy temprano, eran como las 11:45 p.m. o algo así, pero igual se fueron a dormir.  
  
Petter no soñó nada. Sirius soñó que ponían a Snape de cabeza sobre el escusado, lo lanzaban y le jalaban la cadena. James soñó que tenía una cita con esa chica Lily Evans que él tanto detestaba. Pero por alguna razón, el subconsciente de Remus lo obligó a soñar con Any. La veía sentada en las orillas del lago, con la mirada perdida, y cuando le fue a hablar, se perdió en los ojos profundos de ella que lo veían con mucha atención, luego corría por un larguísimo pabellón, en el cual iba siguiendo a Any que corría aterrorizada, luego la vio caer al suelo, y se lanzó sobre ella, le escuchó pedir auxilio, y entonces... se despertó. Estaba sudado, y los demás lo miraban extraño, se estaban vistiendo.  
  
En la continuación: ¿Por qué Remus soñaba con eso?¿Cuál es el problema de James, Sirius y Petter con los Slytherin?¿Acaso todos los Slytherin serán como Snape? Y a propósito... ¿Dónde están Snape y Lucius?¿No vivieron en la misma época que la de nuestros queridos merodeadores? Y la pregunta más importante de todas... ¿llegarán a conocer, nuestros adorados merodeadores, a esa chica Any, la prefecta de Slytherin? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de... ¿Remus Enamorado?  
  
N/A: aquellos que han leído mis otros Fics se habrán dado cuenta ya, de que la mayoría de mis Fics terminan con muchas preguntas formuladas por mí misma. Raro, ¿no? Bueno, el punto es que quiero que me dejen los reviews que quieran... son muy importantes para mí, ya que esta es una de mis primeras obras (publicadas, claro) Así sabré si les gusta o no. Si recibo por lo menos un solo review de este capítulo, prometo publicar el segundo. -_n  
  
Dark_and_Petit_Angel (Petit_Angel6) Miembro de la orden Sirusiana (Mandamiento en construcción)  
  
Web_Master Associate Web_Master WM: Fan Club Harry Potter Y Anime Japonés AWM: Animesoloparashiks  
El amo Sesshoumaru  
Inubacan Todas son comunidades de grupos MSN, prohibida la reproducción, y si desean unirse solo déjenlo escrito en el review... prometo darles la dirección. Esta condición no se aplica para cualquier tipo de Hacker. 


	2. ¿Remus enamorado 02?

¿Remus enamorado?  
  
N/A: Hola, hola, hola, hola... este es la continuación del primer fic que escribí. Me atreví a publicarlo, espero que les guste...  
  
Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen, son de la genial J.K.Rowling, pero ella y yo hemos estado hablando, y me ha dicho que mi Dios Sirius será mío algún día... ya lo verán, algún día.  
  
Era lunes en la mañana. Se levantó, vistió, y bajó con los demás a desayunar. Como siempre, las dos primeras horas de los lunes eran las de pociones, con los de Slytherin, pero esta vez había algo en la cabeza de Remus, sentarse al lado de Any.  
  
Cuando llegó a la mazmorra, la vio enseguida, pero la vio sentada entre dos chicas, estaba decepcionado. Ella no se veía muy feliz ahí, entre ellas, y entonces, como si Remus la hubiera llamado, lo miró fijamente, luego volteó. Recogió sus cosas, se levanto, y se dirigió a él.  
  
---¿puedo quedarme contigo?---le dijo por todo saludo. ---¿eh? Si, claro---le dijo un poco nervioso. ---gracias--- le dijo ella, y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.  
  
Remus dejó a los otros tres atónitos y solos. Ella y él se fueron a la esquina más alejada del salón, y James y Sirius los siguieron, pero como las filas eran de cuatro, Petter se fue a otro lado. El pobre quedó rodeado de fornidos Slytherin.  
  
--- Hola, ¿cómo andas Any?--- dijeron James y Sirius al unísono. ---Andando--- dijo ella--- con los pies, como todo el mundo.  
  
Tuvieron suerte de que la profesora no hubiese llagado todavía, se rieron tan fuerte que cualquiera habría pensado que veían a un comediante hacer locuras.  
  
---Valla, valla, muy bonito de tu parte hacerlos reír así siendo tu una Pre- fec-ta---dijo una voz en la puerta del salón, al lado de ellos--- ¿no lo crees así, Any?--- ---Me parece que no soy de tu opinión, mi estimadísimo amigo Sevito Snapy.-- -le respondió ella en un tono de falso interés.  
  
Los chicos rompieron en risas escandalosas otra vez.  
  
--- No deberías estar en Slytherin, ¿lo sabías?---le restregó Severus con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. ---Pues fíjate que en eso si somos de la misma opinión--- dijo ella un tanto distraída--- pero el sombrero seleccionador me puso en tu casa por alguna razón, así que, no me puedo quejar. Si nos disculpas Sevito, creo que tu asiento está allá adelante, no acá atrás--- terminó ella de modo cortante, por lo que Severus se fue levantando la quijada en la dirección contraria a ellos.  
  
---eres muy buena para molestar a los Slytherin--- dijo James en tono de admiración. ---y ni se diga para fastidiar a Snape--- dijo Sirius. ---me encanta agradarles chicos, y que me tomen tanta admiración, pero... -- -sus palabras se perdieron en el sonido de la puerta chocando con la pared al entrar la profesora.  
  
---Hoy haremos una poción muy difícil, y por eso formarán grupos de dos. Únanse a la persona que tengan al lado, la poción de la verdad requiere de alguien muy experto para realizarse, pero quizás en grupos les salga algo bien. Bueno, comencemos--- Todos se unieron en grupos. Remus quedó con Any. Trabajaron muy bien juntos, y hasta ayudaron a James y a Sirius que tuvieron unos pequeños problemas. Al final de la clase, solo las pociones de ellos y la del grupo de Snape dieron resultado. La profesora subió cinco puntos a cada casa por cabeza.  
  
Cuando salieron... ---entonces, ¿quedamos para el descanso, o qué?---dijo James muy entusiasmado. ---Mmmm... me parece bien, nos vemos en el al... --- comenzó a decir Any pero se detuvo sola, y pasó entre los chicos. Ellos voltearon, y la vieron reñir a un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw --MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO LANZAR MALEFICIOS EN LOS PASILLOS--- el chico estaba que se moría de miedo, los otros que se morían de risa. Era increíble como aún enojada, se veía tan bella, pensó Remus, quien se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella entre sus brazos. Cuando le quitó cinco puntos al chico, volvió con los otros que la aplaudían y sonreían.--- entonces nos vemos en el lago, ¿les parece?---  
  
---claro su prefectad--- dijo Sirius inclinándose. ---Lo que usted ordene su excelencia-dijo James haciendo una reverencia aún más pronunciada que la de su amigo.  
  
Petter no respondió, pero Remus le dijo--- claro, suena bien, tomar el aire- -- --gracias por apoyarme Remus-y al irse le plantó un beso otra vez cerca de los labios. Remus se estremeció.  
  
Pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en ella, hasta la hora del descanso, que fue cuando se reunieron. Petter no fue, pero a los otros no les importó mucho, solo querían saber más y más de las historias que contaba Any de Snape y sus amigos. Se estaban riendo de una anécdota, cuando...  
  
---hola Any, me parece que te has equivocado de amigos otra vez, por lo menos la semana pasada fueron los Ravenclaw, ahora son los Gryffindor, has caído mucho más bajo--- dijo una voz pegajosa y que arrastraba las palabras. ---lo siento Lucius, pero me parece que quien se ha equivocado eres tú ¿de cuándo acá puedes tu decirme con quien puedo y no puedo estar?---le respondió Any. ---pues desde que llegamos al colegio, supongo, estamos en la misma casa, yo soy prefecto también, y soy mayor que tú, ¿qué otra evidencia mejor que esa?--- todos sus estúpidos amigos se comenzaron a reír, y James y Sirius se levantaron.  
  
---no les aconsejo que lo hagan chicos---dijo Any--- lo mejor será irnos de aquí. No quiero respirar el mismo aire que el estúpido Malfoy--- ---repite eso, mujer---dijo Lucius en un tono amenazante. ---¿qué harás, atacarme, estúpido Malfoy? Te advierto lo que ya sabes, soy mil veces mejor que tú para batirme---dijo ella sin alterarse---¿nos vamos ya Remus, James, Sirius?--- ---¡¡¡¡como usted diga señorita!!!!--- dijeron James y Sirius al unísono, Remus solo asintió, se levanto, le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la jaló, y se fueron.  
  
Durante días, Remus solo la veía en clases de pociones, en el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, en la biblioteca de vez en cuando, y en el baño de los prefectos, cuando la veía salir en toalla, lo cual le causaba una gran excitación.  
  
Ya había pasado un mes, y Remus se veía cada vez más triste, cosa que notaron sus amigos. ---Oye Remus, ¿me dejas copiar tu tarea?---preguntó James de repente una tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor. ---siiiiiiiiiii---le respondió su amigo en un tono un tanto perdido, o más bien, muy perdido.  
  
---¡YA ESTÁ BUENO!---gritó Sirius enseguida---tu siempre nos niegas las tareas, así que para que le hayas dicho que sí a James, has de estar muy mal, y ahora, por favor amigo, dinos ¿qué demonios te está pasando?--- ---Pues... verán, lo que pasa es que... no se cómo decirlo... la verdad es que he extrañado mucho a Any--- soltó enseguida, como si le hubieran dado a beber la poción de la verdad. ---¡pero si tu la ves siempre en el baño de prefectos por la mañana!---le dijo James. ---si, lo sé, pero... es que cuando la veo, solo siento que me excito, porque como sabrán la veo cuando sale de la ducha, o sea, en toalla, pero solo nos saludamos, más nada. Luego la veo en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor, y siento la necesidad de hablarle, de decirle algo, pero nada sale de mi boca, es como si el viento se llevara mis palabras---terminó.  
  
James y Sirius estaban con los ojos desorbitados, Petter lloraba.  
  
---Remus, amigo, estás enamorado---le dijo uno. ---Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cornamenta---dijo el otro ---Ya... snift... no tendré... snift.... oportunidad alguna... snift... con ella---dijo Petter llorando. ---Petter, colega, perdona que sea tan crudo contigo pero, tú nunca hubieras tenido una oportunidad con ella---le dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
---¡eso no es cierto!---dijo Remus de repente---¡ella no me gusta!¡yo no me pude haber enamorado!¡Es imposible!--- ---Lunático, date una oportunidad, la chica es muy hermosa, y se nota que tu la quieres---dijo James. ---¡No, no, no y no! No les haré caso. Con su permiso, voy a pasar la tarde en los terrenos del colegio, y espero no encontrarme con ninguno de ustedes merodeándome. Si quieren mi tarea, pueden copiarla, está en mi cama. Adiós-- - y se fue algo alterado., o más bien asustado ante la posibilidad de haberse enamorado pese a su condición.  
  
Caminó por los terrenos del colegio vacíos, y se sentó en las orillas del lago. Pensó, pensó mucho en sus sentimientos, en Any, y en él, en su condición de Hombre-lobo. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
---Hola Remus, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?---dijo Any detrás de ellos. ---¡AH!¿Eh? si-le contestó un poco apenado por haber gritado. ---Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, ¿no lo crees así?--- dijo ella luego de un rato de silencio. ---si, tienes razón--- le respondió Remus. ---Hace frío, se cerca la navidad---dijo al rato otra vez. ---Si. ¿Ya sabes? habrá un baile este año---le dijo esperanzado. ---Si... solo espero encontrar pareja antes del día ese... así sabré que ponerme, me gusta ir combinada con la personalidad de mi pareja---le dijo a Remus mirándolo a los ojos, él quitó los suyos. ---¿te gustaría... mmm... no lo sé... ir al baile con...?--- empezó a decir Remus ---¿contigo?¡claro!¡será todo un honor!---dijo ella un tanto entusiasmada. ---¿en... en serio?¿vendrás conmigo?---dijo Remus entusiasmado también ---te lo repito... iré contigo a ese baile... es una promesa---le respondió cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. ---¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!!!!pero... ¿qué luna hay para ese día? ¿Es el 25 no? Déjame ver...--- y comenzó a sacar de su bolsillo derecho un mapa lunar. ---¿y eso qué importa? ¿acaso eres un hombre-lobo?--- Any lo dijo en broma pero a Remus lo asustó. ---¿qué pasaría si resulto serlo?---preguntó un poco incómodo, intentando demostrar una falsa despreocupación. ---pues... no tengo nada en contra de ellos, así que... primero me pondría en frente tuyo, luego pondría mis manos sobre tus hombros, después me lanzaría al suelo conmigo sobre ti, mordería y lamería tu oreja, luego, besaría tus labios, y... no sé qué más haría.---terminó retirándose de encima del pobre de Remus que había quedado totalmente excitado. Ella había hecho lo que decía en ese preciso momento. Luego de eso, se quedaron allí un rato, mirando cómo caía la tarde sobre los campos del colegio, hasta que Any dijo...  
  
---será mejor que entremos, no será divertido castigarnos a nosotros mismos por estar fuera del colegio a deshoras--- y sin más palabras, se regresaron al castillo.  
  
Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera que los separaba, ella se volteó a Remus, lo miró a los ojos, y le dijo un beso en los labios, lo que hizo que Remus se sintiera fuera del mundo, consiguiendo que le respondiera moviendo sus labios y su lengua en la boca de ella, como una serpiente. Al separarse, ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y salió corriendo, dejando a Remus solo en el hall de entrada.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus vio a muy poca gente, entre ellos a sus amigos, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara. Cuando estuvo reunido con ellos, les contó todo, desde que se salió de la sala hasta ahora que había vuelto. Lo que vio, sintió, habló, escuchó y pensó. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, a lo que él pensaba.  
  
En la continuación: ¿Qué pasará en el baile de navidad? ¿Qué pasará entre Remus y Any? ¿A quiénes invitarán Sirius y James? ¿Dónde está Lily?¿Acaso no es cómico que a Severus Snape, el malvado futuro profesor de pociones de Harry, una de sus compañeras le diga Sevito Snapy? Je, je, je, je, ya le creo que sí...  
  
No lo olviden, dejen sus reviews, me gusta saber la opinión del lector. Se los agradecería. Pero no prometo contestarlos, porque este fic ya fue terminado hace meses, lo único que hago cada vez que subo un capítulo, es agregarle las notas de autora... ¬¬. No me malentiendan, lo que si les prometo es que les agregaré a mi MSN, si me dejan sus e-mail. O me agregan ustedes, en mi biografía está el mío.  
  
CIAO PESCA'O, CAMARÓN ALELA'O... NO SE PIERDAN XD  
  
Dark_and_Petit_Angel (Petit_Angel6) Miembro de la orden Sirusiana (Mandamiento en construcción)  
  
Web_Master Associate Web_Master WM: Fan Club Harry Potter Y Anime Japonés AWM: Animesoloparashiks  
El amo Sesshoumaru  
Inubacan Todas son comunidades de grupos MSN, prohibida la reproducción, y si desean unirse solo déjenlo escrito en el review... prometo darles la dirección. Esta condición no se aplica para cualquier tipo de Hacker. 


	3. ¿Remus enamorado 03?

¿Remus enamorado?  
  
N/A: Hola, hola, hola, hola... ésta es la última entrega de mi fic... es el final, la culminación de mi obra... veremos cómo termina... no dejen de leer la N/A que está al final.. tiene un mensaje muy importante.  
  
Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen, son de la genial J.K.Rowling, pero ella y yo hemos estado hablando, y me ha dicho que mi Dios Sirius será mío algún día... ya lo verán, algún día.  
  
Los días pasaban, y cada vez Remus pasaba más tiempo con Any. No es que descuidara a sus amigos, porque para ellos siempre tenía tiempo, pero Any se había convertido en lo más importante para él en ese momento. Cuando avisaron lo del baile de navidad, Petter dijo que se iría a casa. Por otro lado, James invitó a Lily que aceptó de mala gana, y Sirius a una chica llamada Amanda Rossland. No le preguntaron nada a Remus, ya sabían que iría con Any. Le preguntaron que si ese día había Luna Llena, y él les respondió que no sería hasta una semana después, lo que lo ponía de mucho mejor humor, pero...  
  
---Hola Ann. ¿Cómo estás?---preguntó Sarah a Any la mañana del día del baile. ---¿eh? ¡Ah! Hola Sarah. Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?---le dijo ella distraídamente. ---pues creo que no tan en peligro como tú.---dijo queriendo llamar la atención, y lo consiguió. ---¿a qué te refieres?---preguntó inquisidora Any. ---pues a que tu novio, el joven apuesto, Remus Lupín, es un hombre-lobo--- dijo con una horrible sonrisa en su cara. ---no te creo. Y... se puede saber... ¿quién te dijo semejante mentira?--- dijo Any un tanto nerviosa. ---el mes pasado lo vi transformarse al pie de el sauce boxeador que está en el patio del colegio... no quería decírtelo, creí que lo mejor sería que te enteraras por su boca, pero veo que no te lo ha dicho, así que... como tu amiga que soy, te lo digo--- le respondió en un tono más serio. ---gracias Sarah, creo--- contestó Any un poco triste.  
  
Toda la mañana se la pasó pensando en que Remus, su novio, su Remus Lupín, era un hombre-lobo. No sabía qué pensar, y justo a unas horas del baile al que se había comprometido ir con él. No le importaba mucho lo que él fuera, pero... no le había dicho nada. Luego se puso en el lugar de Remus y pensó que si ella fuera él, no le gustaría que su pareja lo rechazara por lo que era, así que decidió no ponerle importancia. Se lo topó en el almuerzo, y hablaron un  
rato. Acordaron que se encontraría a las 9:00 p.m. en el pie de la escalera de mármol para entrar al gran comedor juntos.  
  
A las siete, estaban James, Sirius, Lily y Amanda, arreglando a Remus para que se viera más guapo de lo habitual. Amanda le escogió la ropa, Lily lo peinó, y los otros dos estaban de bolsa dándole ánimos, lo que conseguía que el estómago se le hiciera trizas. Acabaron con el tiempo justo para llegar a la cita sin ningún obstáculo en el camino. Tuvieron suerte, no había ninguno, pero al llegar a la parte de arriba de la escalera, Remus se quedó de piedra. Ya estaba ella allí, mirándolo. Su cabello del color del fuego estaba dedicadamente arreglado y su rostro estaba bellamente maquillado. Su vestido no se veía mucho por la capa que traía sobre los hombros, pero sabía que era negro, con hermosos destellos momentáneos de color azul, de un escote muy pronunciado, y además, hasta la mitad del muslo. Detrás de él, pudo oír un "ngln" de parte de Sirius y de James, y un "¡qué linda!" Por parte de Amanda y Lily.  
  
Remus bajó la escalera un tanto nervioso, o más bien, muy, muy nervioso. Cuando llegó a su lado, le tendió su brazo, ésta lo tomó y le dijo... ---está muy guapo hoy--- lo que le sacó el rubor de la cara. ---y tú estás muy sexy---le respondió. ---gracias--- fue lo último que dijeron antes de entrar al gran comedor, que ahora solo tenía unas mesas separadas cerca de las paredes, y lo demás era pura pista de baile. De inmediato, Any llevó a Remus a la pista. Bailaron por un largo rato, Any se sentía igual que Remus, feliz, pero esa felicidad no duraría toda la noche...  
  
---Hola Ann--- dijo Sarah de repente, lo que consiguió que Any se asustara. ---hola Sarah---dijo nerviosa---¿cómo.. ¿Cómo estás?--- ---mucho mejor acompañada que tú, se puede decir--- ---¿por? ¿Por qué lo dices?---ahora trataba de alejar a Remus, de esconderlo detrás de ella... se acercaban James, Sirius, Lily y Amanda. ---No puedo creerlo---ya habían llegado los otros--- luego de la advertencia de esta mañana, dt, dt, dt, dt, dt, dt--- ---¿qué? ¿Qué ad... advertencia?---dijo con tono de súplica. ---la de tu novio, la que te dije de Remus--- ---¿de qué está hablando ella Any, qué advertencia?---dijo Remus detrás de ella, los otros murmuraban. ---No sé que me habla, te lo juro Remus, no lo sé---decía casi sin aliento, como asfixiándose. ---¿ya se te olvidó?---dijo Sarah de repente---pero si te lo dije muy claro, como para que no lo olvidaras nunca, Remus Lupín, es un... --- comenzó, pero Any sacó su varita... ---no te atrevas a decirlo en este lugar lleno de gente---dijo con lágrimas en los ojos---te lo estoy advirtiendo, aquí no Sarah--- ---di lo que tengas que decir---dijo Remus detrás de Any. ---no Remus, no le digas eso--- dijo Any volteándose a él---no le des permiso---suplicó ---muy bien... --- tomó aire, se preparó para gritar---¡REMUS LUPÍN ES UN HOMBRE-LOBO... TAL COMO LO OYEN, UN LICÁNTROPO--- Todos voltearon, los más cercanos lo señalaban y se alejaban. James, Sirius, Any y el mismo Remus estaban de piedra. Amanda y Lily habían retrocedido. Pronto se escucharon susurros, y comenzó la pesadilla. Todos comenzaron a gritar... ¡LICÁNTROPO! Una y otra vez. Remus retrocedía, Sirius, James y Any trataban de callar a las personas. Los profesores en lo alto del salón lanzaban hechizos para borrar las memorias de los estudiantes. Cuando todos estuvieron desmayados, con la excepción de Sirius, James, Any y los profesores, Any se volteó. Buscó a Remus, pero no estaba, salió corriendo enseguida a los campos del colegio. Lo buscó en el lago, cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques, y en las cercanías del bosque, hasta que lo encontró. Sintió sus sollozos un poco más adentro de la parte más alejada del castillo y del guardabosques del bosque, no muy profundo. Any entró con miedo de encontrar lo que estaba pensando, un Remus Lupín llorando...  
  
---Hola... ¿Remus?---dijo asustada, Remus la miró, y ella puedo ver los hermosos ojos de Remus borrosos detrás de una cortina de lágrimas. ---¿tu lo sabías?---dijo con dificultad, ella se sentó a su lado. No hablaron nada por un rato, pero Any quería confortarlo, y recordó lo que le dijo que le haría si era un hombre-lobo.  
  
Primero se puso frente a él, quién levantó la cabeza, Any limpió sus lágrimas. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Remus y lo recostó en el suelo, aún estando sobre él. Acercó sus labios a su oreja izquierda, y pudo sentir el estremecimiento de Remus. Mordió su oreja con delicadeza, con seducción, con amor, luego la lamió con ternura, y con la misma marcó un camino hasta los labios de Remus que comenzó a besar. Remus parecía no querer nada, se resistía a su seducción, por lo menos en un principio, pero un rato más tarde ya no pudo. Sus labios se movían al ritmo de los de ella, movía su lengua dentro de la boca de ella como ella dentro de la de él, como una serpiente. Las manos de Any se deslizaron hasta los hombros de Remus y le quitaron la capa, Remus le quitó la suya a ella. Se estuvieron acariciando un rato. Remus podía sentir la sedosa piel de Any bajo sus manos. Remus no se resistía, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero... Primero la hizo levantarse con él, para poder desvestirla de una forma más limpia. Ella empezó quitándole la corbata y la camisa, luego le quitó la correa y le bajó el pantalón, solo hasta allí. Remus la abrazó y así le bajó el cierre del vestido, luego la separó y se lo bajó. La vio en la oscuridad, su piel blanca brillaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Aún les quedaba la ropa interior... ---¿estás segura de esto?---dijo él un poco agitado. ---totalmente. Si no te demuestro cuanto te amo ahora, me muero---  
  
Se abalanzó sobre él, y terminaron de desvestirse. Remus la recostó en el suelo, y besó sus senos, sintiendo su calor. Ella no dijo ni hizo nada... (EN SERIO... ESTA PARTE ES MUY CALIENTE, SI NO TIENES CRITERIO FORMADO, TE PIDO QUE NO LO LEAS) Remus se le puso enfrente, y comenzó la penetración. Sintió el calor de su vagina, ella reaccionó, comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Remus ya no se podía controlar, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba amarla de esa forma, plenamente. Se movía de atrás hacia delante. Sabía que la estaba lastimando porque iba muy rápido, por lo que bajo su velocidad. Él no tenía experiencia en eso, y ella mucho menos, no sabían que más hacer, solo sentían el deseo de quedarse así. La besó, en los labios, luego de unas horas de relaciones, Remus decidió que lo mejor sería detenerse. Se separó del cuerpo de Any. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, lentamente, se pusieron sus ropas interiores, se abrazaron y se durmieron. Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, y se miraron fijamente. Se besaron un buen rato, y se terminaron de vestir. Cuando iban a salir...  
  
---no iré--- dijo Remus deteniéndose, y con él, a Any. ---¿por qué?--- ---porque me molestaran otra vez--- ---no lo harán, los profesores lanzaron hechizos para hacerlos olvidar lo de anoche--- ---¿estás segura?--- ---totalmente. Confía en mí Remus, nada malo te pasará---  
  
Entraron al castillo, y cada uno tomo la dirección a su sala común. Cuando Remus llegó a su casa, lo esperaban James y Sirius sentados en la mesa más alejada de todas... ---¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?--- ---Te perdiste el despliegue de fuegos artificiales, ¿verdad canuto?--- ---pues... pasé la noche en el bosque, con Any---el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en sus amigos fue enorme... ---¡CON ANY!---dijo James con los ojos tan abiertos que se podía decir que había visto al mismísimo demonio. ---no te creo ¿en serio?--- dijo Sirius. ---pues... SI--- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. ---y se puede saber ¿qué hicieron?---dijeron los otros al unísono. ---pues, verán... NO SE PUEDE... es algo muy íntimo--- Guardaron silencio un rato, se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Remus con una cara maliciosa...  
  
---espéranos aquí querido amigo... vamos a brindar por ti en un momentito... te llamaremos cuando todo esté arreglado---dijo James, antes de salir corriendo como locos, aparentemente, hacia la habitación. Luego de un rato, Sirius se asomo a la escalera...  
  
---ya puedes subir lunático---  
  
Remus comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, la abrió con lentitud. Habían tres copas, James y Sirius tomaron las más llenas, Remus, la menor. Chocaron las copas, y bebieron. Cuando hubieron terminado...  
  
---y dime Remus... ¿has hecho el amor alguna vez en tu vida?--- pre-guntó James de repente. ---si--- respondió Remus como soñoliento. ---lo vez... nadie se resiste a los encantos de la poción de la verdad--- ---teníamos razón cornamenta--- ---y ahora--- dijo James--- mi joven amigo, nos gustaría que nos contaras todo lo ocurrido anoche cuando viste a Any con lujo de detalles---  
  
Remus comenzó a soltar la lengua. Los otros dos se quedaron sin aliento cuando terminó, pero Remus aún estaba bajo la poción de la verdad, así que encontraron convincente que se recostara en su cama.  
  
Pasaban los días, y cada vez que podían, se besan y acariciaban a escondidas. Los ocho días que desaparecía Remus le parecían una eternidad a Any, hasta que...  
  
---voy a ir a buscarlo hoy--- se dijo a sí misma una mañana de los últimos días de clases--- iré y me le acercaré con cautela, como a eso de las tres dela madrugada, ya verá, se sorprenderá cuando me vea al momento de cambiar- --  
  
Esa madrugada, Any salió de la casa de Slytherin sin ninguna preocupación más que ser encontrada por algún profesor que rondase el lugar, pero no se topó con ninguno, salió al bosque sin problemas. Generalmente, Remus pasaba sus transformaciones en la casa que era conocida como la de los gritos, pero esa noche se había escapado, estaba, para desgracia de Any, suelto en el bosque. Eran como las cinco y media cuando Any, cansada de caminar sin resultado, se detuvo un momento a descansar, y para mucha peor suerte, quien ella buscaba, la encontró primero. Oyó un gruñido detrás de ella, y volteó. Los ávidos ojos de Remus la estaban mirando, pero no con amor, sino con ganas de matarla. El lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, y ésta lo esquivó. Salió corriendo, el lobo aún no se recuperaba de la sacudida. Cuando miró atrás, lo veía lejos. Ella era rápida, pero el lobo lo era aún más, ya la estaba alcanzando. Eran casi las seis cuando ella tropezó con una raíz. El lobo le saltó encima, y ella sacó su varita, él se la voló de un zarpazo. Se quedó mirándola, como reconociéndola, pero luego mordió sus costillas. Bajó a sus piernas, y ella seguía gritando de dolor. Aruñó su rostro, y la hizo sangrar, hasta que... se detuvo... eran como las seis y quince, se convertía en hombre. Cuando Remus ya era, completamente un hombre, se dio cuenta de la situación. Gritó ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos. Al moverla, Any despertó... Remus se bañó con su sangre. Comenzó a llorar.  
  
---lo siento... lo siento... no te mueras, por favor, noooo, te amo---le dijo. ---no es tu culpa, yo quise venir---dijo entrecortadamente Any, con dificultad. ---te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, no me dejes ahora, por favor, te lo ruego--- ---tengo que Remus, ya no puedo ni, nlh, nlh, respirar, déjame morir, te lo suplico--- ---pero, pero, ¿no quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida?--- ---lo estaré, yo estaré siempre allí para ti, porque te amo Remus, pero créeme, sé que voy a morir, pero no quiero hacerlo en la enfermería, quiero morir aquí, contigo, en tus brazos. No te guardo rencor, muero de tus manos, me muero feliz, porque fuiste tu quien me quitó la vida--- ---Any... yo no quiero separarme de ti, Any, yo te necesito, yo... --- pero Any tapó sus labios con un dedo. Con mucha dificultad, y con el último aliento, dijo... ---Remus, yo te a..........................---lo demás solo lo pudo pensar, ella había muerto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas... Remus la besó. Así bañada con sangre, herida y muerta, le pareció la mujer más hermosa de este planeta. No quería soltarla, así que se quedó con ella hasta que se transformó en lobo de nuevo, y la devoró. Al despertar, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. Pero ya no se sentía tan culpable, todo el cuerpo de ella le pertenecía ahora a él, su corazón, su alma, y su espíritu también, ya nunca más estaría solo.  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: Bueno, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, es trágico, pero así quise que pasara. A mi me dolió escribir que Any muriera, de todas formas se llama como yo, con la excepción del apellido, pero es el mismo nombre. T_T. Bueno, déjenme sus reviews, solo para saber qué tal el final. ¿Se han dado cuenta? Los que han leído mis otros fictions se habrán percatado... todos mis fictions son de ROMANCE / TRAGEDIA . Triste, pero cierto... no se... solo se me ocurren cosas así. Oigan, ¿alguno me puede decir cómo puedo eliminar un fanfiction de mi lista de publicados? Lo que pasa es que en mi primer intento de subir un capítulo, lo puse como otro fanfiction, porque le puse ubicación. Necesito ayuda para borrarlo, aún no me acostumbro a la web. Bueno, creo que me excedí con mi espacio de autora... chao pesca'o camarón alela'o... por ahí nos leemos. Dejen sus nicks y sus obras para leerlas.  
  
Dark_and_Petit_Angel (Petit_Angel6) Miembro de la orden Sirusiana (Mandamiento en construcción)  
  
Web_Master Associate Web_Master WM: Fan Club Harry Potter Y Anime Japonés AWM: Animesoloparashiks  
El amo Sesshoumaru  
Inubacan Todas son comunidades de grupos MSN, prohibida la reproducción, y si desean unirse solo déjenlo escrito en el review... prometo darles la dirección. Esta condición no se aplica para cualquier tipo de Hacker. 


End file.
